Gray Eyes
by robflame
Summary: Hinata left the village on a mission 5 years ago having not heard them for 2 years she settled in a village. Then she gets a letter for her to report back to the village. Furious, Hinata leaves to resign, until she meets the hokage. HinaNaru
1. Prologue

**Grey Eyes**

**First Story so go easy please**

**Sum- Hinata goes to a village for a mission and comes back to Konoha after 5 years only to resign from the village. That was until she found out who the Hokage was.**

**Dis- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_A young girl sat in a seat in a waiting type area, waiting for her name to be called. She didn't feel right with the ANBU guards standing at the door looking straight away. She felt she was being spied on and judged by them. Shifting uncomfortably she took her attention to the picture on the wall. It was of Konoha taken when the village started off. It was a small village with nothing more then a few shops, some living areas and a training center. _

"_Hyuuga Hinata, your are allowed to see the Hokage." One of the ANBU men said. _

_Sighing, Hinata got up and walked to the door, ignoring the ANBU guards. Inside it was a larger room occupied by mostly scrolls and books. There were windows that gave in much sunlight and fresh air. Yet enough trees to block out most of the sun. _

_By one of the many book shelves was a black hair woman with a pig sitting next to her. She was busily writing in a book to look up and greet their guest. Hinata had her attention to the blonde hair women sitting in the chair surrounded by scrolls and books._

"_Man, so much work." The blonde complained._

"_Well if you didn't hold off doing it and actually did it you wouldn't have so much." The black hair women replied._

"_Oi, back to work!" Barked the blonde_

"_Hai Hokage- Sama." The black hair women replied. _

_Turing her attention to Hinata, she pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her. Hinata, catching it without making a fool of herself, opened the seal and read the text._

"_This must be a mistake. I'm only a chunnin and this is a S- ranked mission." Hinata stated._

"_I know, however we need you to do it." The Hokage replied. _

"_Why me?"_

"_You are a Hyuuga, for some reason the village your spying on wants Hyuuga." The Hokage stated. "You are to stay their until I give you a time you can come back. You will most likely be gone for about 3 years so get ready. You leave tomorrow."_

"_Hai, Tsunade- Sama." Hinata muttered, adverting her eyes away and leaving the room_

* * *

_It was early mourning as Hinata walked down the road leading to the front gates of Konoha. Hinata saw the colossal gates standing proud to protect a village like this. _

_Hinata had said good-by to all her family before she left the manor, and headed to the gates. To her surprise she saw Neji (who wasn't at the manor at the time) and his team, along with Shino, Kurenai and Kiba. She also saw Sakura, and Chouji, Ino, and a packed Shikamaru. But, to her disappointment the most important one of all was not there. _

_Neji, Tenten, and Lee walked up to her and said there good-bys to her. Sakura then walked up to her._

"_Sorry Hinata, Sasuke on a mission, and Naruto said he had a very important training he had to do. I know how much you feel about Naruto and I'm so sorry. But, he'll be her when you get back." Sakura gave a small smile._

"_Thanks, Sakura." Hinata said walking on. Her team came up to her and said there good-bys as well. "See ya later Hinata!" Kiba said to her. "I will miss you." Was all Shino said. "Stay safe Hinata." Her sensei said before moving out of the way. _

_Finally Chouji, and Ino said there good-bys as Shikamaru stood near the gate._

"_Hinata- san," The Nara began, "I'm to be your guide to the village." Shikamaru said before walking off. Hinata gave a small nod before following in suite. _

* * *

**_5 Years Later_**

"_Hina- Chan! Hina- Chan!" A young red hair boy yelled running down a hallway._

"_What is it, Sith?" Said a older Hinata. She had a white Kimono one and had long hair. _

"_There's this letter from the Leaf Village!" Sith replied._

"_What? But, I haven't heard from them in years!" Hinata gasped ripping open the letter open._

_**Dear Miss. Hyuuga**_

_**We are here to inform you that you are to report back to Konoha immediately.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**The 6th Hokage! **._

_

* * *

_

_So what did you think?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Gray Eyes**

**A man name Raven**

**Note- **I just have to say thank you for the people who have reviewed the prologue for this. I'll say right now that I am not good at spelling so if my spelling, and grammar is bad then forgive me I'll try my best. Also I'll try to make long chapters I just don't like the short ones so yea if there short forgive me.

Finally, I need to talk about a character you will meet soon in this chapter, his name will be said soon and if you continue to read my stories (when I post them, you'll see him in every Naruto one I can put him in.)

DIS- No own Naruto

Let us be off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A door slid open as a tall man of about the age of 19 walked in. He had red hair and green eyes. He wore a army shirt with black army pants. He was nicely toned and had a slight tan. 

"Ah, Hinata- Chan! What that letter about." The man said unaware of the girls shock.

Taking a few seconds to reply Hinata looked up to the boy and said softly, "I'm suppose to head back to Konoha., Seth." Hinata said looking back at the letter.

"What!" Seth yelled. "Those ass holes don't say anything for three freaking years and then they say for you to come back! What asses!" Seth yelled.

"SETH!" Hinata yelled getting up. "I know I don't like Konoha either but my family still lives there. So don't insult them all!" Hinata said calming down. "Besides your brothers' here." Hinata gestured her hand to Sith who had covered his ears and shut his eye afraid of his brothers outburst. Seth, who had just learned his brother was in the room, walked over to Sith and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey buddy. Come on, theirs nothing to worry about. Just got a little angry, nothing to worry about." Seth said softly tying to calm the child down. Sith looked up at Seth with red eyes from crying and said, "Rea...really?" "Of course!" Seth replied. "Come on lets ask Hina- Chan something." Seth said helping his younger brother up onto his feet.

"So Hinata, what are you gonna do?" Seth said more serious.

"Well," Hinata said a little hesitant, "I'm going back so that I may resign from being a ninja. I highly doubt that I will much of a problem. I was never a good one." Hinata gave small chuckle.

"UHHHHH, Hinata didn't I tell you note to think less of yourself!" Seth said irritated.

"Sorry Seth- Kun." Hinata muttered walking out of the room.

"Se- Kun, will Hinata ever come back?" Sith said looking up at Seth.

"Of course Sith, she would never leave us." Seth said picking up Sith and walk out of the room.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her room early in the mourning getting dressed to leave. She wore her head band around her neck, she also wore a fishnet along with a grey shirt over it. She wore her chunnin vest around her shirt along with black ninja pants and black ninja shoes. When done she tied her hair in a bun and grabbed her pack and left her room. She headed out the door when she was stopped by Sith! 

"Awww, Hina- Chan I don't want you to gooooo." Sith complained. Hugging her leg.

"Its ok Sith- Kun, I'll be right back." Hinata assured the young boy.

"Haha, ok Sith leave her alone." Seth said prying Sith off of Hinata's leg. He looked up at Hinata and said, "See ya soon." He said with a smile. Hinata gave a small nod and left.

Hinata looked back at the village behind her. The sun was just getting over the peaks of the mountains that covered the south side of the village. The village itself wasn't large itself but was beautiful in the valley. She looked ahead to see a tree with a slash through it. The slash was withered from the weather and the long time it had been there. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata sighed as Shikamaru stopped to look ahead of them as he did every so often. They had been walking for about three days getting to the village. They had to get to it through the mountains to make sure to not be scene. However, were now on a road heading for the village. It was said that the village had a secret ninja group but was hiding it. Hinata was to find if this was true. _

_Hinata, however was in pain since she wasn't use to high climates and was out of breath. _

"_This is as far as I go." Shikamaru stated. Still looking ahead. "The village is just ahead in that valley." Shikamaru stated before walking to a tree. He took out a kunai and swiped at it leaving a scar. "You are to leave a letter here every month to see how the investigation is going. A messenger will come and get it later." _

"_Hai, Shikamaru- kun." Hinata muttered. She felt a arm curl around her as she found herself in a one hand hug by the Nara. "See ya, Hinata I'm gonna miss you. And trust me, Naruto feels real bad about what happened." Shikamaru whispered to her before disappearing. _

"_Ha- hai, Shikamaru." Hinata said still in shock._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hinata gave a small smile and continued on.

* * *

After two days of walking Hinata noticed that the large gates of Konoha a mile away. It still stood proud as the guard of the village. This gave a little warmth to Hinata after being gone for so long. As Hinata walked on she noticed that there was a man laying under a tree near the dirt road he had his face and body covered by a black coat. Seeing no red clouds Hinata believed he was just a resting traveler. However, when she walked by he said something. 

"Nice Gates, huh?" The man asked.

"Wha?" Hinata spun around. The man was standing now and she could tell he was judging her by her stance. "Who are you?" Hinata demanded.

"Oh, just a person Hyuuga." The man said calmly. He walked closer as Hinata walked away. "Aww, come on I don't bite." The man said walking faster. Hinata, who was now walking away fast, started to worry. Out of freight she grabbed a kunai and jabbed at where the man was. However, when Hinata jabbed all she met was air.

"Your slower Hyuuga. You didn't train on your mission." The man said now behind the girl. Hinata quickly spun around sending a roundhouse kick the mans way. Her foot found her way into the mans palm. "Ah, now that is the speed of a Jounin. But your strength is that of a Genin." He said without looking at her.

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata said struggling to get free from the mans grip.

"Raven, the 6th Hokage's assistant."

* * *

Ok kinda short and the somewhat fight scene sucked but I'll try better later...might be longer for next chapter...late 


End file.
